A Confession of Some Sorts
by startswithanS
Summary: SuFin! Tino just wants all the time in the world to spend with Berwald Requested by BantBantekiKonekoAwaii, and I love requests.


**PLEASE READ FIRST**- As Stated, this was a request. Any questions just ask because there's probably a lot I have to explain but I can't quite remember exactly what to explain, except that I'm really really sorry for any mistakes, like if I didn't quite get Sweden's speech right.

Just a note, I had a certain sotryline in my head and all I did was really adapt Scandinavia to it so yeah. And no I know nothing about glögg (Swedish festive-like drink with rum or wine? I've only read about it) or alcohol *doesn't drink* c:

Oh, and I didn't use human names for Denmark or Norway. *shrugs* Just how I felt like doing it, I guess.

* * *

Berwald and I are hanging out today. I feel his warmth and enjoy his presence, and though I can't get him to fully smile I see a corner of his mouth tug, my heart flutters a bit.I think I'm in love, and only Hana-tamago some glögg, I turn to Berwald.

"Ber?" "Hm?" "Can we do this tomorrow,please?" "Watchin' Pet'r." "."

I'm thoroughly disappointed and yet I still smile. I can't tell what he's thinking, but I can't help but hope he's sorry, that he regrets rejecting the idea.

He speaks up, "He does't want to be 'lone." He adds. "But isn't he old enough to be by himself?" I ask, though I wish I could've sounded less selfish! But all Berwald does is nod, and walk to the kitchen. I follow, curious. He prepares more glögg, haven't we had enough? He hands me a glass, and as tradition goes- we toast to good health.

-A Few Hours Later-

My vision is blurred and I feel weird, Berwald escorts me to my bed, I can't help but laugh at nothing! A giggle blurts out as I ask why the covers are being draped over me. "Sleep." He says. "Please, Berwald," I hiccup "Tell me that we're-" Another hiccup. "Hanging out! Right?" "B'sy." Is all he says before walking out.

-The next daaayy-

I feel terrible and cranky. Nothing feels good, says my stomach and head. Wait, is this a hangover? I was told that a hangover feels like being hit by a train.

But, what does being hit by a train feel like?

Maybe it feels like forgetting why you're upset.

I sigh and groan, painfully and slowly I make my way downstairs, and in the dining room I see a tall blond sit me down in a chair. "Danmark?" "No, 's me." Oh, I see now, it's Sweden. It's hard to concentrate like this.

I see clearly, however, that he hands me some pills and juice. I see breakfast on the table, with such an inviting aroma. Before I can thank Berwald I see him putting on his coat. "Berwald?" "Got' to get t' Pet'r."

A pang of pain, the remberance of yesterday.

"So…you…can't hang today…" I say slowly. His response is patting my head and walking out.

An anchor falls in my chest as hard as the skull-cracking beat in my head. I don't cry, I'm not sure why but I don't.

I find myself making my way to my couch feeling sad and pouty.

I don't remember falling asleep but I wake to an immensely relieved head and warmth on my chest with tiny and rapid beats. I smile softly and pet Hanatamago. I gently lift up previously mentioned ball of white fur and sit up.

"I hope Berwald fed you while he was here." I sigh.

Berwald…

I sniff and decide to go on a walk. I get ready for the outside and go! The air is kind of refreshing from being inside for a while. I walk and walk, Berwald's house in sight!

Wow, did I manage to subconsciously make my way over here? Maybe I can say hi?

No, I don't want to. I see a blond figure at his door. It's not Berwald nor Peter. It's not Denmark, it's not Iceland…

I freeze as I see Berwald's figure walk out, a silent greeting to the blond that lives to the left of Berwald. My face heats up from frustrated envy- but I can't help it, my feelings so easily crushed….I mean, why him? And not…me? He said he was busy with Peter so why does Norge get to go over? I bite my lip and try not to cry, I mean I'm not sure if Berwald sees me but I'm not sure if I want him to see me cry. I steer myself around and I try to get myself home as fast as I can.

I accidentally slam the door, as if mirroring the collapse of my heart. It flushes my head and water slides down my face. I whimper and bite my lip. How _embarrassing _it'd be if someone saw me, crying over…trampled feelings…

Like I said, only Hanatamago knows.

I sniff and make my way back to the couch, think of something to do. I wipe my face and lie down. I don't sleep nor do I think coherently. I stare though. I let our a small "oomph!" When Hanatamago returns to my chest.

Suddenly, a face blocks my view of the ceiling and the ball of warmth leaves my chest.

"Berwald?" "Tino" He says as I sit up and wipe my face. He sits next to me, pulls me up onto his lap. I am engulfed by his warmth, against his chest with strong arms wrapped around me.

I don't expect him to say anything, and it's hard for me to say anything.

Yet he speaks, "'M S'rry." I bite my lip and listen. "I didn't wan' Norway ov'r, he ins'sted." "H-huh?"

He didn't say anymore, but he strokes my hair and pats my back before kissing the top of my hair. I smile because I know what Berwald is saying to me.

"I love you too."


End file.
